


Gone

by aureu



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, look i just hate myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureu/pseuds/aureu
Summary: i’m left all alone, love is gone





	

Yoosung★: _Saeyoung.... Do you think he'll be fine?_

ZEN: _I hope so.. I mean it's quite impossible on a day like this but..._

Yoosung★: _I....I'm going to do my best to cheer him up when we all see him!_

ZEN: _I think that just by seeing your face he'll laugh lolol_

Yoosung★:  _There's nothing wrong with it! Hmph. Anyway, we need to get moving.  
_

ZEN: _Yes.... See you there._

Yoosung★: _See ya!_

-ZEN has left the chatroom-

-Yoosung★ has left the chatroom-

 

*

 

"If.... If God really exists... Does he hate me? All these painful events I had to live through, did I deserve that? Was I a bad person in my previous life? What wrongs have I done? I wish I knew so I could fix everything. I wish both Saeran and my love would be here right now. Two of the most important people in my life disappeared right before my eyes and I couldn't even do anything. I have so many regrets. Will I even be able to live through this? Will I be able to achieve happiness ever again? I don't know. Just being alive right now is extremely hard for me but I have to be strong, for them. Both my brother and my fiancée, if you're watching me right now, I hope you're happy... Wherever you are. I'll never forget about you."

The red-haired man stepped down, returned to his seat and proceeded to cry for the rest of the funeral.

 

*

 

The bodies got buried, lots of tears were spilled, hearts were broken. All the hushed conversations around him were aggravating. He needed to be alone right now.

 

*

 

-707 has entered the chatroom-

707: _Hey.... I see nobody's on, as expected. That's good though.  You know, the pain is eating me away. It feels as if I'll disappear soon. The accident.... I don't think I'll ever recover from that. They.... They were hit right in front of my eyes. The driver just left... How cruel can this world be? I wish I was numb right now but instead, I'm feeling a myriad of different emotions all at once. I'm a mess. I truly do not think I can live on like that. I guess this is the end.... Thank you all for everything you've done. Good bye._

 

*

 

The air was cold, ruthless on his skin. He kept falling, falling and falling. Right when he was about to hit the pavement, he woke up, panting.

" _W-What is going on..._ "

Confused, he looked next to him on the bed. There, instead of an empty space, he saw the reason of his happiness.

" _....That was just so cruel. Please don't ever leave me, love_ _._ "

 

**Author's Note:**

> mystic messenger ruined me oops... sorry for this. am i though? i also cant write long stuff i hate myself
> 
> twt @ bbiesoul  
> tumblr @ changbak


End file.
